Stand up paddle boards (“SUPs”) are a popular alternative to kayaks, canoes and so on to those looking for a full-body workout, while enjoying time on the water. Many SUP enthusiasts also enjoy fishing, leading to a few products that allow some kind of seat positioned on the SUP for that purpose, or simply to allow the user to sit comfortably between stand-up paddling. The incorporation of a seat may also allow a user increased time out on the water during each excursion on a SUP.
To date, two basic types of seats are known for this purpose, each having a post with a seat attached. One type is free-standing, without mechanical attachment to any base on the SUP; and the other requires a permanent base to be installed on the board. The post having the seat attached locks into the base for use. Both the free-standing seat and the seat attachment that locks into the permanent base can be removed from the board when not in use. While the free-standing seat can be folded down out of the way during paddling, it requires some maneuvering to place it back in a seating position again. The lock-in type is extremely difficult to place in a seating position or to remove and lay flat while paddling and must be locked/unlocked from the base to do so.
Both have only two possible positions while on the board, a seating position with the post perpendicular to the board and one with the post horizontal to the board. Both seating types also lack stability. The free-standing type, during use in a seating position, is held onto the board only by the paddler's weight, making it possible to knock the seat over and even off the board, possibly causing injury to the user in the process. On the other hand, while the type that locks appears to be quite sturdy in the upright position, since the post can only lie in a horizontal position when unlatched from the permanent base, it lacks the flexibility to easily move it out of the user's way while out on the water, and thus also creates a safety issue.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-position, adjustable, and board-mounted support device for a stand-up paddleboard that is sturdily attached to the SUP while being easy to adjust to a number of positions, including user-selected sitting and leaning (or support) positions and a stowed position, while on the water.